


under my skin.

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: M/M, one i came up with a while back, this is based off a headcanon, this is not meant to be shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: stephen bampton makes bertie wells' life a living hell, but one day he goes back on everything.
Relationships: Stephen Bampton/Bertie Wells
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	under my skin.

**Author's Note:**

> tw // bullying, internalized homophobia

_"Fucking freak,"_ Stephen would hiss. 

He'd laugh at Bertie, as if there's something funny about his existence. As if the mere thought of someone like Bertie existing is disgusting to him. 

Strangely enough, Bertie would catch Stephen staring at him in lessons. He would flip him off and Stephen would go red and look away as if he was doing something wrong. One of his friends insists that Stephen likes him in that way. 

"That way," is the romantic way. 

Bertie doesn't like Stephen back, if that's the case. He punches him, and he teases him over mistakes that any human makes. He doesn't owe Stephen Bampton anything. 

"Oi, Wells!" It's Stephen, and Bertie sighs heavily. He doesn't have time to be teased, or pushed against a wall, so he keeps walking with his head down, but he feels a hand come down on his shoulder. "Didn't you hear me? Are you deaf as well as stupid?" Bertie hates eye contact, but he forces himself to look Stephen in the eyes, which are glinting arsenic green with malice. 

"No. I just don't like you, nor do I want to talk to you." Bertie says, steeling himself mentally. 

Stephen backs him against a wall, and Bertie wants to cry out, but then Stephen doesn't do anything. Bertie really looks at him. His pretty smile, curly red hair, green eyes (which were usually full of anger, but seemed to be rather amused today,) and his rude exterior.

Neither of them stopped themselves from kissing the other, and, looking back on it, Bertie's first kiss was not ideal. His bully of 2 years had him pressed up against a wall, and he was sure to insult him afterwards. 

"What do you know?" Bertie breaths against Stephen's lips, earning him a look of confusion. "Daniel was right." 

Stephen immediately lets go of him, whispering something like, _"fucking idiot."_ before walking away. Bertie swallows the empty feeling down, and his vision is blurred with tears of anger. How dare Stephen kiss him like that and walk away?

And so that was how it all began.


End file.
